Warriors Cloudclan Book One
by Kat aka Watereyes
Summary: This is a story about an apprentice named Mudpaw, who finds love with an evil angel. What is an evil angel? Read and see how this young apprentice finds love in the most evilest of places!


Warriors: Cloudclan, Lightclan, Darkclan, Mistclan

Book 1: Cloudclan

Leader: Cloudstar (boy)

Deputy: Fogwind (girl)

Medicine Cat: Silvermoon (girl)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Twistedroot (boy)

Warriors:

Duskclaw (boy) Apprentice: Shadepaw (boy)

Dawnclaw (girl) Apprentice: Nightpaw (boy)

Skyleaf (girl)

Mudpelt (girl)

Ravenclaw (girl)

Leafwind (girl)

Twilightclaw (boy)

Frostfoot (boy)

Orangepelt (boy)

Elders:

Airstripe (boy)

Blackfeather (girl)

Kits:

Windkit (boy)

Cloudkit (boy)

Icekit (girl)

Part 1: Mudpaw

N: Mudpaw has just received word from her mentor that her love, Nightpaw, is dying. She rushes to the camp medicine cat den. Nightpaw sees Mudpaw and opens his mouth.

Nightpaw: I love you. Become a warrior for the both of us, ok?

Mudpaw: Don't leave me here!

Nightpaw: I'm sorry…try to move on…I love you-

Mudpaw: Nightpaw? Nightpaw, I love you!

Nightpaw: Me t…

N: Nightpaw moves on and Mudpaw cries. She tries to go outside, but bumps into her leader, Cloudstar.

Cloudstar: You poor thing, I just heard. I'm so sorry for our loss.

Mudpaw: I…I didn't mean to bump into you. I don't know what to do.

Cloudstar: Oh that, it's ok. But, we should be worried about you! I think the best thing to do is to get some rest.

Mudpaw: Good idea, I feel so tired.

N: That night, Mudpaw is dreaming and she sees Nightpaw.

Nightpaw: Hello, you looking lively.

Mudpaw: You're alive! I knew you were just sleeping!

Nightpaw: (sigh) I am dead now. For some reason, I haven't been able to see Starclan. Anyway, that's not why I came here. I want you to go on.

Mudpaw: What? You mean give you up? I can't!

Nightpaw: You must try. I'll be watching over you.

N: Mudpaw wakes up and she walks outside the den.

Shadepaw: Hey Mudpaw, I'm glad your awake.

Mudpaw: (jumps) Oh, hey Shadepaw, how are you?

Shadepaw: I'm ok. I've been better. I'm so sorry about Nightpaw.

Mudpaw: Yeah…hey I know this is sudden, but could you walk with me for a moment?

Shadepaw: Sure.

N: They walk to a place deep into their territory.

Mudpaw: I don't know how I'll ever make it without him.

Shadepaw: I know you'll find a way. Hey Mudpaw, I need to tell you something.

Mudpaw: What?

Shadepaw: I'm in love with you.

Mudpaw: What in Starclan?

Shadepaw: I know it's crazy, to tell a girl like you just after her mate dies.

Mudpaw: Yeah…kind of.

Shadepaw: I meant it though. I promise I'll be the mate you've always wanted. Just give me a chance.

Mudpaw: Let me think about it and I'll let you know in a few days.

N: Little does Mudpaw and Shadepaw know, Nightpaw is standing on a boulder watching them, fuming with jealousy. A dark furred cat comes up to him.

Brokennight: Hello Nightpaw, having fun?

Nightpaw: Who are you?

Brokennight: I am Brokennight and I've come to help you with your problem.

Nightpaw: What can you do? She's falling head over tail for that tom. (Sighs) She used to just be mine.

Brokennight: How would you like to be alive again?

Nightpaw: I would love to be alive again.

Brokennight: Make a deal with me and I can make it happen.

Nightpaw: What? I'll do anything.

Brokennight: I'll make you come back to life.

N: Nightpaw feels dizzy and becomes alive. He is overjoyed!

Brokennight: And in return, I get to use your body every night and I get to do whatever I want.

Nightpaw: And you won't hurt Mudpaw right?

Brokennight: (Sighs) I won't hurt Mudpaw. If I do then our deal is broken.

N: Nightpaw runs to another boulder behind Mudpaw.

Nightpaw: Mudpaw, look behind you.

Mudpaw: Nightpaw, it's you! I'm so glad you're here! You look so much better.

Nightpaw: I'm alive again. Look I'll prove it.

N: He muzzles Mudpaw.

Mudpaw: You're alive! But…how?

Nightpaw: I made a deal with a cat. I'm alive as long as I let him use my body every night.

Mudpaw: Oh. That's great and not great.

Nightpaw: What do you mean?

Mudpaw: What if he takes you away from me?

Nightpaw: He won't. We made a deal.

N: They go back home. Everyone is happy for the life of Nightpaw. Except Shadepaw who is enraged. Later at night, Nightpaw runs to a secret mountain knowing that Brokennight will awaken any moment.

Brokennight: I've changed my mind. Instead of taking over your body, I will turn you into an angel of darkness.

Nightpaw: What?

Brokennight: You'll become evil and work for the darkness.

Nightpaw: What about Mudpaw?

Brokennight: She will be fine, if she can still stand you after this.

Nightpaw: What if I don't want to be evil?

Brokennight: Oh you don't have any chance. You'll just keep turning evil.

Nightpaw: I'll turn evil and let that monster control me as long as I can be with her.

Brokennight: We'll soon see now won't?

N: The next morning, Mudpaw wakes up and notices Nightpaw on her right and Shadepaw on her left.

Mudpaw: I don't want to wake them… I'll go hunting by myself today. I need to make my grieving up to the clan.

Nightpaw: I've been awake, I'll come with you.

N: They leave and they manage to bring down an eagle.

Mudpaw: I'm glad you're alright.

Nightpaw: I'm sorry for worrying you.

Mudpaw: I don't really want an answer to this, but…how did you die the first time?

Nightpaw: One of my clanmates attacked me.

Mudpaw: Who?

Nightpaw: No one worth mentioning, I don't want you to worry.

Mudpaw: Fine, I guess that's fair.

Nightpaw: So, I heard some of the apprentices are going to have a warrior ceremony tonight.

Mudpaw: Yeah…

Nightpaw: What's wrong?

Mudpaw: I'm afraid to become a warrior.

Nightpaw: Why?

Mudpaw: I'm afraid once I become a warrior I'll change.

Nightpaw: After being dead, nothing scares me.

N: Shadepaw is looking at them behind a boulder and is insanely jealous.

Tigernight: Hello, how are you?

Shadepaw: They're still together! I want him gone. She belongs to me.

Tigernight: He made a deal with Brokennight.

Shadepaw: What?!

Tigernight: Yes, my brother said he would let Nightpaw come back.

Shadepaw: No!

Tigernight: You could have any girl you want and you choose her?

Shadepaw: She's different.

Tigernight: Aren't you both evil angels now?

Shadepaw: Yes, Nightpaw and I are both evil angels.

Tigernight: Why did you become an evil angel?

Shadepaw: I love Mudpaw and I nearly lost her.

Tigernight: Oh you mortal cats are so amusing.

N: Tigernight disappears and Shadepaw pads up to Nightpaw. He and Nightpaw leave Mudpaw. They head to a different part of the territory.

Nightpaw: Hello, angel of darkness.

Shadepaw: How did you know?

Nightpaw: Brokennight, and she is mine.

Shadepaw: Do we need to fight over this again?

Nightpaw: Back off!

Shadepaw: Gladly!

N: Mudpaw rushes in between them. She is tackled by both of them by accident.

Mudpaw: Stop!

Nightpaw and Shadepaw: Mudpaw!

Mudpaw: Tell me what's going on! What is an evil angel?

Shadepaw: We are evil angels. We are cats who make a deal to an evil cat and we come alive again.

Nightpaw: When we make the deal, we become more and more evil.

Shadepaw: Until one day, we become so evil we can no longer control ourselves.

Mudpaw: Why? Why did you make that awful deal?

Shadepaw: Why? (Laughs harshly) Because we both love you, that's why!

Nightpaw: We've been fighting constantly over this, even before we became evil angels.

Shadepaw: Choose! (Angrily) Choose now!

Mudpaw: You've both lost you minds!

Nightpaw: Don't test us, pick one of us now! Before we get angry!

Mudpaw: Nightpaw…Shadepaw…what happened to you!

Nightpaw: I'm tired of waiting let's just fight and declare the winner.

Shadepaw: Yes good idea.

N: Cloudstar rushes in and grabs Mudpaw and runs back to camp to his den.

Cloudstar: They've turned completely evil. Strange, the curse of their evil angel is working too strong.

Mudpaw: It's my entire fault. They're in love with me.

Cloudstar: That's it!

Mudpaw: What?

Cloudstar: You have to pretend that they hurt you. That's got to snap them out of it!

N: Later, Mudpaw goes and sees Shadepaw and Nightpaw, still in combat against each other. She steps between them again, and this time she suffers a long scratch on her back.

Nightpaw: NO!

Shadepaw: NO! MY LOVE!

N: They rush to her.

Mudpaw: I guess I deserve this as a punishment.

Nightpaw: Punishment? You deserve the best in life.

Shadepaw: Nightpaw, you're disappearing! I'm…I'm disappearing!

N: Nightpaw turns into a ghost, so does Shadepaw.

Mudpaw: No! I've lost both of them.

N: Brokennight and Tigernight appear to the ghost's of Shadepaw and Nightpaw.

Tigernight: I guess this is the end for you two.

Brokennight: Learned anything?

Shadepaw: Love stinks.

Nightpaw: Yeah, never try to make a deal with an evil cat.

Tigernight: Well, I guess we could help the girl.

Shadepaw: What do you mean?

Nightpaw: You better not lay a paw on her.

Brokennight: We were referring to the fact of sending you onto Starclan.

Nightpaw: But-But what about what we've done?

Tigernight: You did it because you loved her. We can let this one slide.

Shadepaw: You mean…?

Tigernight: No, we're evil, but StarClan let's us be with them if we help cats like you out.

N: Nightpaw and Shadepaw head to Starclan. Mudpaw is at the medicine cat's den.

Mudpaw: They're gone. They're gone.

Silvermoon: Yes dear, you saved them. Now, do your self a favor and do what you know is right. Let them go, and get your life back.

Mudpaw: (Sighs) I'm sure going to miss them.

Cloudstar: Silvermoon, Fogwind is having my kits! Hurry!

N: Silvermoon and Mudpaw rush to see Fogwind. Fogwind names the kits, both boys, Nightkit, Shadekit, and Whistlekit. Mudpaw laughs silently.

Mudpaw: (whisper) Well, I'll just have to watch them grow up and maybe one day, only one tom will like me like they did.

Part 2: Ravenclaw and Twistedroot

N: A good, long way into the future. Mudpelt, Mudpaw's warrior name, is tending to her adopted daughter, Ravenkit.

Ravenkit: Mommy, when will I become apprentice?

Mudpelt: Oh today.

Ravenkit: You aren't my real mother are you?

Mudpelt: What brought this up?

Ravenkit: Well, you don't have a mate.

Mudpelt: ok you caught me your adopted.

Ravenkit: Have you ever had a mate?

Mudpelt: A long time ago…

Ravenkit: What was his name?

Mudpelt: Nightpaw.

Ravenkit: What happened?

Mudpelt: He died before we could have kits.

Ravenkit: Is that why you were decided to be my new mommy?

Mudpelt: Yes. I love you.

Ravenkit: Me too.

Nightkit: Hey Ravenkit, guess what Shadekit found!

Ravenkit: Oh hey, can I go play, mommy?

Mudpelt: Fine go play. Hey one thing, Nightkit!

Nightkit: Yes?

Mudpelt: Promise me my daughter won't come back with thorns in her back like last time.

Nightkit: I promise.

Mudpelt: Very well, go play.

N: Ravenkit and Nightkit go play and go to their secret hangout. Shadekit shows them a stone inside their secret cave.

Ravenkit: What is it?

Shadekit: It's called a memory stone. It lets you remember anything you've forgotten. Try it out!

N: Ravenkit lies next to the stone and closes her eyes. She's in an open field and she remembers everything before she came to live with Cloudclan.

Ravenkit: I remember! My tribe, they were murdered.

N: She wakes up and sees Nightkit stare at her.

Nightkit: I remember Mudpaw.

Shadekit: I remember her too.

Ravenkit: You should she scuffs you nearly everyday.

Nightkit: My name! It was Nightpaw. I was an evil angel.

Shadekit: We turned evil and fought over Mudpelt.

Ravenkit: Ok, you two can act weird I'm going home.

N: Ravenkit goes home and is just in time for her ceremony.

Cloudstar: Ravenkit, glad you decided to show up. You will be named Ravenpaw and will be mentored by Mudpelt. Nightpaw and Shadepaw will be mentored by Dawnclaw and Duskclaw. Clan meeting is over.

N: Ravenpaw walks over to Mudpelt and is relieved to see Twistedroot, her crush.

Ravenpaw: What is an evil angel?

Mudpelt: Where did you hear that!

Ravenpaw: Nightpaw and Shadepaw are acting weird. They said they were different cats who became evil angels and that they loved you or something.

Mudpelt: Twistedroot, they remember!

Twistedroot: Impossible, Starclan told me they would come back, but they shouldn't have remembered-that's it! The memory stone! How dare Nightstar do this!!! That demon!

Ravenpaw: What is going on???!!!!

Twistedroot: Nightpaw and Shadepaw used to be different cats. They were apprentices. Unfortunately, they died fighting over your mother.

Ravenpaw: Wow. Now their back from Starclan?

Twistedroot: Yes. Hey Ravenpaw, would you wind coming with me? I need to get some herbs.

Ravenpaw: Ok. I'd be glad to.

N: Twistedroot and Ravenpaw picked some swallow and they began to find they liked the same things.

Ravenpaw: I'm not the only cat in camp who loves the old tree?

Twistedroot: I go there all the time!

Ravenpaw: Yeah…

Twistedroot: Yeah.

Ravenpaw: Oh shoot! I have to go to my den! I promised Twilightpaw.

N: Twistedroot watches Ravenpaw and then looks at the ground.

Twistedroot: What's wrong with me? I can't fall in love. I'm the medicine cat…but, I have to make sure she has a wonderful life. She…she's stolen my heart from under my nose.

N: Twilightpaw welcomes Ravenpaw to the den.

Ravenpaw: Sorry I'm late. I was with Twistedroot.

Twilightpaw: (jealous) Really?

Ravenpaw: (love struck) It was so amazing. He was an outsider just like I was. He's so dreamy.

Twilightpaw: Hold on! He's a medicine cat. He can't have a mate.

Ravenpaw: Yeah…oh well I can always like him.

Twilightpaw: Oh I give up! I love you! What's wrong with me?

Ravenpaw: Hunh?

Twilightpaw: I'm in love with you.

Ravenpaw: Are you serious?

Twilightpaw: Yes. (Sighs) I want to be with you.

Ravenpaw: You do?

Twilightpaw: I always have been. Since, we were kits. I've only had eyes for you.

Ravenpaw: I don't know what to say.

Twilightpaw: Be mine. Say you'll be mine.

Ravenpaw: I …I'm yours. Let's become mates.

Twilightpaw: I'll go tell Cloudstar to start the mate ceremony!

N: Later, Cloudstar is starting the ceremony, where two apprentices are ready to become mates.

Cloudstar: Ravenpaw, are you ready to accept Twilightpaw as your mate and accept your name?

Ravenpaw: (looks at Twistedroot) I do.

Twilightpaw: I accept to have my new name and Ravenpaw as my mate.

Cloudstar: Ravenpaw shall now be named Ravenclaw. Twilightpaw shall be named Twilightclaw.

N: Ravenclaw go to her den and sleeps. The next morning she wakes to find herself in the medicine cat's den.

Ravenclaw: Why am I in the medicine cat's den?

Twistedroot: Oh you scratched yourself in your sleep. Twilightclaw wanted it checked.

Ravenclaw: Oh, thank you. I better go check on him.

Twistedroot: Go on ahead. Don't run!

N: Ravenclaw runs anyway out of the medicine cat's den. Twistedroot watches her go.

Twistedroot: Why couldn't I have stopped her? I love her so much. I know what to do. Oh Starclan forgive me for what I must do to get Ravenclaw to be mine.

N: A few moons later, Ravenclaw and Twilightclaw are walking on a mountain. Then out of nowhere the ground where Twilightclaw is walking gives in. Ravenclaw grabs Twilightclaw by the scruff. She pulls him up and he sits down.

Ravenclaw: You should be more careful.

Twilightclaw: Raven, I need to tell you something.

Ravenclaw: Twilight, what is it?

Twilightclaw: Someone in our clan has been trying to get rid of me.

Ravenclaw: Who would do such a thing?

Twilightclaw: You know who, you still love him.

Ravenclaw: Ok, I love him, but I love you. Why would he try to harm you?

Twilightclaw: He loves you.

Ravenclaw: He does not. He doesn't care at all. He's a medicine cat. I am a warrior.

Twilightclaw: Look, I love you, but I want you to go to go to Twistedroot.

Ravenclaw: So I can prove that you're just imagining it?

Twilightclaw: We'll see.

N: Ravenclaw goes to see Twistedroot and is astounded to find him sorting through herbs.

Ravenclaw: We need to talk.

Twistedroot: Yes?

Ravenclaw: Are you trying to hurt Twilightclaw? He's convinced you love me.

Twistedroot: Tell your mate, I'm not trying to hurt him. And I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I'm a medicine cat.

Ravenclaw: That's what I tried to tell him! I don't love you. We would never work out.

Twistedroot: Yeah.

N: Ravenclaw runs out of the den half-crying. Twistedroot is very depressed also.

Twistedroot: (Crying) WHY?! WHY COULDN"T I JUST TELL HER HOW I FEEL? AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!

N: Silvermoon walks out from the back of her secret cave den.

Silvermoon: Poor thing, I guess I can feel your pain. I used to love Cloudstar.

Twistedroot: (Crying) I don't know what to do.

Silvermoon: Go after her, I'll deal with StarClan.

N: The next few moonhighs, Ravenclaw discovers Twilightclaw isn't next to her. She walks outside and discovers him waiting for her.

Twilightclaw: I don't love you anymore.

Ravenclaw: What?

Twilightclaw: I don't love you. I've talked to Cloudstar. We are no more.

Ravenclaw: How could you do this to me?

Twilightclaw: You are free.

N: Ravenclaw runs away crying. When she stops running, she is in the medicine cat den.

Silvermoon: What's wrong?

Ravenclaw: He left me!

Silvermoon: Poor child, tell me all about it.

N: Neither does Silvermoon nor Ravenclaw know that Twistedroot is behind them listening to every word.

Twistedroot: How dare he hurt her!

N: Later, Cloudstar makes an announcement to the clan.

Cloudstar: Ravenclaw and Twilightclaw have decided to split apart. In the name of our ancestors, I wish them to find new love in other warriors.

N: The clan watches Ravenclaw walk slowly to her den. The next morning, Ravenclaw finds out something she doesn't want to know.

Ravenclaw: I'm going to have Twilightclaw's kits!!!!

N: She screams and runs to the leader's den.

Cloudstar: What???!!!!

Ravenclaw: I'm going to have Twilightclaw's kits!

Cloudstar: Oh great, I don't know how he'll take it.

N: Cloudstar makes the announcement to the entire clan Ravenclaw will have Twilightclaw's kits. Twilightclaw is astounded.

Twilightclaw: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Ravenclaw. No wonder you were so emotional.

Ravenclaw: I can't believe it.

Twilightclaw: Please take me back I was stupid.

Cloudstar: I can redo the mate ceremony.

Twistedroot: Wait!

Cloudstar: What is it?

Twistedroot: She's not going to have Twilightclaw's kits.

Ravenclaw: What do you mean? He is my somewhat mate.

Twistedroot: You're going to have mine.

N: Cloudstar is very mad at Twistedroot and decides to exile him from the clan.

Cloudstar: By the power of StarClan, and I leader of Cloudclan-

Ravenclaw: Wait!

Cloudstar: What?

Ravenclaw: You can't exile him.

Cloudstar: Why not?

Ravenclaw: Because I love him!

Cloudstar: Insane!

Ravenclaw: I do insanely. I won't let him get kicked out because of me.

Cloudstar: Then will you take his place?

Ravenclaw: Yes, I accept.

Twistedroot: Leave her out of this!

Cloudstar: I have a better idea! Let's make them outcasts of this clan until they leave.

Nightpaw and Mudpelt: Stop this right now!

Nightpaw: Leave my daughter alone!

Cloudstar: Don't you dare question your father!

Nightpaw: You aren't my father. I am Nightpaw, evil angel of Cloudclan, who died because I loved Mudpaw.

Cloudstar: You mean…

Nightpaw: Yes, you aren't my father and I am Nightpaw. You are not to harm my daughter.

Ravenclaw: Dad? Your Nightpaw, Mudpelt told me you were my real father. I finally get to meet you!

N: Ravenclaw hugs him and Nightpaw hugs her back. Cloudstar is speechless.

Nightpaw: So what do you plan to do?

Cloudstar: Ravenclaw and Twistedroot can stay if they name one of their kits Cloudkit.

Ravenclaw: Hooray! Hey wait, Nightpaw what about Shadepaw?

Nightpaw: Oh don't worry he decided to go back to StarClan. Funny thing about us evil angels, I learned we can fade out to StarClan if all our heart is into it.

Twistedroot: Ravenclaw, I promise I'll be the best mate I can be.

Ravenclaw: Wonderful.

Part 3: Windkit

N: Ravenclaw just had her kits, Cloudkit and Windkit. Windkit is barely breathing and Twistedroot is doing all he can to help his son.

Windkit: Who…is…Breezekit?

Twistedroot: StarClan have come!

Windkit: What? I'm not…breathing?

Twistedroot: We're losing him.

Windkit: Oh I see I'm staying here for now?

N: Windkit is breathing again. Ravenclaw and Twistedroot are relieved. Cloudkit walks up to him and sneers.

Cloudkit: I didn't think you'd survive. You're so weak and helpless.

Windkit: Why don't you like me?

Cloudkit: You are an embarrassment to mother and father.

Windkit: Yeah, well you are an evil kit who won't rest until your own recklessness kills you.

Cloudkit: Don't you dare oppose me, kit.

Windkit: Ha! You're the embarrassment.

Twistedroot: Quit arguing!

Ravenclaw: I liked it better when they were first born.

Cloudkit: Who do you like best?

Ravenclaw: I love you both.

Cloudkit: Ugh, I'm going to bed.

N: Windkit decides to visit Icekit, his crush. She is waiting for him outside of the medicine cat den.

Icekit: What the doc say?

Windkit: I'll be ok. Hey, were you even worried for a minute?

Icekit: Of course, I love you. (Blushing) I mean! Uh…I meant…

Windkit: I love you too.

Icekit: You do? I…

Windkit: Shh…

N: He kisses her. Twistedroot, Ravenclaw, and Cloudkit watch them.

Cloudkit: Wow, an ugly boy gets a beautiful girl to fall for him. Who knew?

Windkit: Jealous?

Icekit: They never stop bickering.

Ravenclaw: You get used to it.

Icekit: So, how have you been?

Ravenclaw: Oh, ever since Twistedroot and I became a couple, I've been great.

Icekit: What happened to Twilightclaw?

Ravenclaw: You know, he ran off with some other she-cat.

Icekit: Ah, then I guess everything is back to normal is Cloudclan.


End file.
